Godzilla Earth
Godzilla height and weight Gojipedia. Retrieve November 17, 2017 |length= |weight=10,000 tons (2030) 100,000 tons |eye=Blue |status=Alive |allies= |enemies=Humans Exif Bilusaludo |relationships=Servum (Sub-species) Godzilla Filius Biollante |controlledby= |createdby= |portrayedby=CGI |roar= |firstappearance=''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' |lastappearance=}} Godzilla Earth , also simply known as Godzilla , is the first Godzilla of the Planet of the Monsters continuity, and the second Godzilla within the Toho reboot series of films. This Godzilla was also related to Godzilla Filius, prior to its demise. Name The name "Godzilla" is a transliteration of Gojira , a combination of two Japanese words: gorira , meaning "gorilla", and kujira (鯨 or クジラ), meaning "whale". According to the website for the film, this Godzilla's designation is officially Godzilla Earth . This is apparently to symbolize how Godzilla rules over, or has ruled over the planet for 20,000 years.(December 19, 2017). 2017.12.19 新キャラクターPV公開！ Godzilla Anime. Retrieved December 19, 2017 Appearance Design The 2017 design of Godzilla follows in the footsteps of its 2016 predecessor by incorporating elements of past designs within its own, in this case, that of the 2014 Godzilla incarnation. Differences in his design boil down to the being much more spiky and frayed in appearance, almost looking like a hybrid between the 2014 and 2016 designs for Godzilla's dorsal spines. The statue for this design depicts them as much more leaf-like in aesthetic, even possessing veins, further solidifying his origin from plant-based organisms. Said run all the way down his tail. This Godzilla also looks like he has exposed musculature over his entire body in a manner similar to the 2016 Godzilla. However, this Godzilla deviates from looking like pure muscle, and instead bears more of a likeness towards the roots of plants, with moss-like details being prevalent on his feet as well. Oddly enough, this Godzilla's foot design is biologically similar to that of a human's: featuring a similar arch between the toe and heel (or calx pads) as well as a similar toe arrangement. The leg design is overall similar to that of the Heisei era Godzilla: featuring a simple thigh and shin build, over being digitigrade. The torso resembles that of the ''GMK'' Godzilla, along with some of the 2014 Godzilla incarnation’s characteristics. The head of this Godzilla bears more than a passing resemblance to the 2014 Godzilla, but features a much more natural, and normal shape, almost akin to that of a sea turtle when looked at head-on. Despite this, he possesses a slight underbite, with the lower jaw being marginally thicker and more built up than the upper jaw. His eyes are a blazing blue in coloration, and interestingly enough, this Godzilla lacks natural teeth, instead having tooth-like appendages forming from his skin. The mouth of this Godzilla also possesses an odd, unintentional smile, with the back of his lips curving upwards. This Godzilla's skin tone is a deep green in coloration, making this the first green Godzilla since 1999's MireGoji design. It was confirmed that this Godzilla would exceed the already enormous size of the Godzilla from the Shin Godzilla continuity family, coming in at 300 meters. (June 13, 2017). アニメ映画「GODZILLA」新ビジュアルで歴代最大サイズのゴジラが初披露！ Eiga. Retrieved June 17, 2017 Portrayal Godzilla was portrayed through the use of CGI, much like its 2014 and 2016 counterparts. Roar This Godzilla's roar thus far has been presented as the roar of the Heisei era's Godzilla. Short clips released in Japan have also had this Godzilla utilize the Millennium series' Godzilla roar. Personality This Godzilla's personality is currently undefined. Origins This Godzilla, much like the one featured in Shin Godzilla, features a new, revamped origin: originating from plant-based lifeforms, he is said to be the "end result of natural selection on Earth", and has gone on to live and dominate the planet for 20,000 years.(August 18, 2017). GODZILLA: PLANET OF THE MONSTERS Update SciFi Japan. Retrieved August 18, 2017 History Before the events of Planet of the Monsters, giant monsters emerged and began roaming the Earth, fighting each other and mankind. Godzilla eventually emerged as the king among these beasts, with the remains of humanity leaving Earth after a half century of conflict in the year 2048, hoping to find a new homeworld in the form of Tau Ceti e, which resides in the Cetus constellation. They set out on a vessel known as the "Aratrum", and after a 20-year journey, find the fruits of their labor to be in vain, as planetary conditions are unsuitable for life. Upon making a risky return flight back to Earth, the crew finds that 20,000 years have elapsed, and a new ecosystem has formed, with Godzilla remaining king on top of it.INTRO/STORY Godzilla Anime. Retrieved June 17, 2017 ''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters Abilities In ''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse, the official prequel novelization, Godzilla's movements are said to be almost undetectable due to its body lacking emissions of electromagnetic waves; however, the electromagnetic pulses generated by usage of his atomic breath allow humanity to detect him. Godzilla also swims faster, quieter, and deeper than any submarine. Like plants, Godzilla requires water and light as energy sources. Godzilla's presence itself brings severe radioactive pollutants anywhere it passes by, resulting in the abandonment of affected lands by mankind. Atomic breath Godzilla has the ability to breath a radioactive beam, like most of his predecessors. This electronic beam is highly destructive; according to official records, this beam is capable of penetrating Rocky mountains, melting parts of Himalayan Range, and destroying continental plates. Expected range of the beam reaches up to 30 kilometers (18.6411 miles). During the charging process of this attack, Godzilla also produces strong electromagnetic pulses. Anyone at close range will face severe radioactive exposure. This incarnation's atomic breath takes on the form of a thin, focused beam, almost like the atomic breath attacks of the Legendary Godzilla and Shin Godzilla, but there are notable differences in terms of charging up said ability aesthetically. They include things such as the visible electric nature of the creature's overall body and fins rather than vivid luminescence, the generation of a force field in front of the snout rather than discharging of energy from inside of its mouth, while also lacking the need to open its mouth wide to discharge its atomic powers. Electromagnetic pulse Much like the MUTOs from Godzilla, this incarnation of Godzilla is able to generate and discharge an EMP when shooting its iconic beam. This ability is passed onto the Servum. Godzilla's EMP is strong enough to crush any normal electronics instantly, and even specialized electronics for military usages will stop functioning at close range. Electromagnetic shield Body cells of Godzilla function like the coils of magnets, enabling him to produce strong electromagnetism, to absorb electromagnetic waves, and to produce an "Asymmetric Filter Shield" under the skin by using electromagnetic metamaterials. Instant tissue regeneration Multi-layered, physaliformed skin enables Godzilla to regenerate new skins instantly, even if older skin is incinerated or becomes plasma due to several hundreds, or even several thousands of nuclear bombings, making Godzilla immune to human weapons. Lack of skeletal frame In this continuity Godzilla can do muscle exercise like an animal without a skeleton. Metallic tissue Much like the Servum, Godzilla's body tissue is integrated with metallic muscle fibers, which not only serve to channel his EMP, but to also support his massive weight. Lack of thermal radiation Like plants, Godzilla's body temperature is next to nothing, and absorption of electromagnetic waves by its tissue enables Godzilla to be undetectable by these means. These traits make Godzilla almost undetectable in normal circumstances unlike other monsters, and even sonar's ineffective underwater. Weaknesses Trivia *The concept of this incarnation of Godzilla originating from plant-based organisms, is remarkably similar to the origin of Biollante who, coincidentally, possesses G-Cells. *Curiously, this incarnation of Godzilla possesses blue eyes, but the statue made to promote the design instead features blazing green eyes. *This incarnation of Godzilla is the largest incarnation of the monster yet, coming in at 300 meters, or 984.25 feet tall. This dwarfs even ''Shin Godzilla's'' incarnation of the monster, and the Marvel incarnation, the former being 118.5 meters (approximately 389 feet) tall, and the latter being 184 meters (about 603 feet) tall. List of appearances Films * Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters Novels * Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse References Category:Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse: Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters: Kaiju